Slate:Answers
This article is the full solution of the quiz (https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/viewform?formkey=dFlEUU91Ukx4MDJmWTI2LUZnNktVS0E6MQ). Part A: Multiple Choice Question: What is the hexadecimal code of the color Android green (the color of the Android Robot)? Answer: #A4C639 Explanation: The hexadecimal code (hex triplet) is a common code to indicate colors. It is made up by a hash (#) and 6 digits. The first two digits stands for amount of red, the next two digits stands for amount of green, and the last two digits stands for amount of blue. e.g. Each two digits range from 00 to FF (255 in denary system). So, if you didn't know it before, you can predict the answer. Question: What desktop environment (DE) does Lubuntu use? Answer: LXDE Explanation: This is one of the basic knowledge of Lubuntu. There are four common desktop environment (DE) used by GNU/Linux distros: GNOME, KDE, Xfce and LXDE. GNOME and KDE are more sophisticated, while Xfce and LXDE are more lightweight. LXDE (acronym of Lightweight X11 Desktop Environment) is the lightweightest. Lubuntu is a derivative of Ubuntu that uses LXDE instead of GNOME. The name Lubuntu is a portmanteau of L'''XDE and '''Ubuntu. You can guess the answer. Question: What processor does the codename Willamette belong to? Answer: Pentium 4 Explanation: The release of Pentium 4, a line of Intel's central processing units (CPU), caused a great impact to the PCs at that time. Pentium 4's predecessor is Pentium III. Its maximum clock rate is only 400 MHz to 1.4 GHz. On the other hand, the maximum clock rate of Pentium 4 is 1.3 GHz to 2.8 GHz. In other terms, PC runs more faster in order to cope with new operating systems (OS). Willamette is the codename of the first desktop Pentium 4 processors. It is named after the Willamette Valley region in Oregon, USA, where a large number of Intel's manufacturing facilities are located. The historical event is quite significant so the question is not hard. Question: What is the terminal name of CompizConfig Manager? Answer: ccsm Explanation: There are different codes to represent different software. When you type the code on a terminal, the software that is represented by the code will be launch. Compiz is a popular window manager for the X Window System that uses 3D graphics hardware to create fast compositing desktop effects (e.g. Desktop Cube, Wobbly Windows, Water Effect) for window management. The CompizConfig Manager is used to adjust the settings of Compiz, e.g. enable/disable the special effects. It's terminal name is ccsm. The software is used by many Ubuntu users, and Ubuntu is the most popular Linux distro. So the question is not hard. Question: What is the name of Linux's mascot? Answer: Tux Explanation: Every operating system has a symbol. Windows's symbol is a combination of four colored window grids (red, green, blue and yellow). Mac OS X's symbol is an 'X'. Linux's mascot, Tux, is a penguin. There's a story behind Tux. In 1996 Linus Torvalds, the Finnish founder of Linux visited the National Zoo & Aquarium in Canberra, Australia. He was bitten by a little penguin in the zoo. This inspired Torvalds to suggest using a penguin as the Linux mascot. The first person to call the penguin "Tux" was James Hughes, who said that it stood for "T'orvalds '''U'ni'''X". Tux is a very popular icon, some people even got a Tux tattoo. This question is quite easy. Question: What is the meaning of 'Ubuntu'? Answer: humanity Explanation: The Zulu language and Xhosa language are spoken by the indigenous people in South Africa. The word 'Ubuntu' means 'humanity to others' in Zulu and Xhosa languages. Ubuntu is a traditional South African philosophy. It is mentioned many times by former South African president Nelson Mandela and Archbishop Desmond Tutu. Tutu explained the philosophy: "A person with Ubuntu is open and available to others, affirming of others, does not feel threatened that others are able and good, for he or she has a proper self-assurance that comes from knowing that he or she belongs in a greater whole and is diminished when others are humiliated or diminished, when others are tortured or oppressed." The Ubuntu operating system is an open-source software. The spirit of open-source software fits the Ubuntu philosophy. You can guess the answer if you know the relationship of 'open-source' and 'humanity'. Question: What is the meaning of 'Fedora'? Answer: a type of hat Explanation: This question is easier. It's easy to guess the answer. A fedora is a type of hat that is typically creased lengthwise down the crown and pinched in the front on both sides. Originally a women's fashion into the 20th century, the fedora came into use in about 1919 as a men's middle-class clothing accessory. The Fedora operating system is sponsored by the Red Hat company. So, you can guess Fedora is a type of hat. Question: Who is Mark Shuttleworth? Answer: the founder of Canonical Explanation: Canonical is the company that backs Ubuntu. Mark Shuttleworth is a South African entrepreneur who was also the second self-funded space tourist, after Dennis Tito. In 2004, Shuttleworth founded Ubuntu and set up Canonical Ltd. to fund the development of Ubuntu. Canonical also promotes and provides commercial support to free software projects. Question: What is the nationality of Mark Shuttleworth? Answer: British and South African Explanation: Mark Shuttleworth was borne in Welkom, Free State, South Africa and grew up in South Africa. He currently lives on the Isle of Man, UK and holds dual citizenship of South Africa and the United Kingdom. Question: Which country was Sergey Brin, a founder of Google borne? Answer: the Soviet Union Explanation: Sergey Brin is a computer scientist and internet entrepreneur who co-founded Google with Larry Page. Brin is Jewish. He was borne in Moscow, USSR (now Russia) to Jewish parents. His father is a mathematics professor and his mother is a research scientist. The Communist Party heads barred Jews from upper professional ranks by denying them entry to universities, so Brin immigrated to the United States at the age of six. Question: Where is the headquarters of Motorola Mobility? Answer: Libertyville, Illinois, USA Explanation: The original Motorola company was split into two independent companies, Motorola Mobility and Motorola Solutions on January 4, 2011. Motorola Mobility mainly sells consumer products like mobile phones and tablets. Motorola Solution mainly sells two-way radios, mobile computers, bar code scanners, OEM, wireless broadband networks and business products. The original company's headquarters is in Schaumburg, Illinois, USA. While Motorola Mobility's headquarters is in Libertyville, Illinois, USA, a much smaller village in the same state. Question: What is the full name of SVG? Answer: Scalable Vector Graphics Explanation: SVG, Scalable Vector Graphics, is a very popular format for vector images. When a SVG is resized, it will not distort. The quality of the image is unchanged. Therefore SVG is used in various wikis, especially Wikipedia to store trademark logos. Question: Which software can save files in SVG format? Answer: Adobe InDesign CS5.5 Explanation: Adobe Photoshop CS5.5 is used to process photos, it cannot save in the SVG format. Adobe Fireworks CS5.5 can save files in vector image format, but NOT SVG. Microsoft is a bitmap graphics painting program. Besides Adobe InDesign, other softwares that support SVG include GIMP, Inkscape and Adobe Illustrator. Question: What is the name of Google's headquarters? Answer: Googleplex Explanation: The name Google originates from a misspelling of the word "googol" (=10100), a very large number, which was picked to signify that the search engine wants to provide large quantities of information for people. Similarly, Google's headquarters Googleplex, originates from a misspelling of the word "googleplex" (=10googol), an extremely large number. Question: What is the address of Google's headquarters? Answer: 1600 Amphitheatre Parkway, Mountain View, California, USA Explanation: Google's headquarters is in Mountain View, California, USA, the city where Charles Kao is living in. Situated in Silicon Valley, Mountain View is home to many high technology companies, such as Google, Intuit and Symantec. Shoreline Amphitheatre, where Ampitheatre Parkway is named after, is a well-known outdoor amphitheater in Mountain View. The amphitheatre has played host to many music festivals. Question: What is Kubuntu's default web browser from 10.10? Answer: Rekonq Explanation: Kubuntu is an official derivative of the Ubuntu operating system using KDE as its default desktop environment. Therefore it includes applications made by KDE. Both Konqueror and Rekonq are web browers made by KDE. Konqueror is a web browser that can also be used as a file manager. Rekonq is a more lightweight web browser, which is based on Apple's WebKit and Nokia's Qt. Contrary to Konqueror, which has been KDE's main web browser for years, Rekonq aims to be a standalone and simple web browser. Question: What is the codename of Ubuntu 6.10? Answer: Edgy Eft Explanation: The Ubuntosphere (Ubuntu and its deriatives) used two words as its release's codename. The codename is combined by an adjective and an animal. The codename of Ubuntu 6.10 is Edgy Eft. 'Edgy' means 'nervous'. 'Eft' is the terrestrial juvenile phase of a newt, which is an aquatic amphibian like a salamander. Dapper Drake is the codename of 6.06 LTS (LTS means long-term support), Feisty Fawn is the codename of 7.04, Gutsy Gibbon is the codename of 7.10. Question: How many axis of rotation symmetry does the logo of Ubuntu have? (points giveaway) ''' Answer: '''3 Explanation: Question: GNU is a recursive acronym. What does it mean? Answer: GNU's Not Unix Explanation: A recursive acronym is an acronym or initialism that refers to itself in the expression for which it stands. It is an early tradition in the hacker community. Many software use recursive acronyms, such as Wine, an application that allows Windows programs to run on Unix-like operating systems. It means W'ine '''I's 'N'ot an 'E'mulator. GNU means 'G'NU's 'N'ot 'U'nix. Unix is a multi-user, multitasking computer operating system originally developed in 1969 by a group of AT&T employees. GNU is an Unix-like operating system. Unlike Unix, it is made to be a totally free, open-source software. Question: '''Express the color whose hexadecimal code is #F8F8FF in X11 color name. Answer: GhostWhite Explanation: The X Window System is a computer software system and network protocol that provides a basis for graphical user interfaces (GUIs) and rich input device capability for networked computers. The current protocol version, X11, appeared in September 1987. On X11, X11 color names are represented in a simple text file, which maps certain strings to RGB color values. It is shipped with every X11 installation, hence the name. The X11 color GhostWhite (HEX: #F8F8FF) is a tint of white associated with what it is imagined the color of a ghost might be. There is no evidence that this color name was in use before the X11 color names were formulated in 1987. You can guess the answer by reversing the method that I mentioned in Q1. To be continued... Part C: Terminal In the questions below, suppose your username is rednaxela, password is 1q2w3e. Question: You are using a computer powered by Fedora 16 Desktop Edition Alpha. You want to install Chromium, but there is no Chromium in gnome-packagekit. What method should you use? Show your steps and outputs clearly below. Explanation: Fedora is a free and open-source GNU/Linux operating system (OS). Fedora 16 (Verne) Desktop Edition uses GNOME 3 as its default desktop environment. GNOME 3 includes a shell called the GNOME Shell, which is used to launch installed applications and documents. Chromium is a web browser, it is the developer preview of the popular Google Chrome. The gnome-packagekit is a software that is used to install or remove applications, pre-installed in many operating systems that used Yellow Dog Updater, Modified (YUM), such as Fedora and Red Hat Enterprise Linux (RHEL). A terminal is similar to the command prompt (cmd.exe) in Windows. Recommended answer (for reference only): I will enter commands on a terminal to install Chromium. Before doing the operation, make sure the computer is connected to the Internet or not. Open the GNOME shell by moving the cursor to the top left corner. Type 'terminal' to find the terminal and launch it by clicking the icon. First you need to become the root user: su - Type your password to confirm: 1q2w3e (will not be displayed) After becoming root, you need to have wget installed: yum install wget Type Y to confirm. After having wget installed, change directory to /etc/yum.repos.d/ : cd /etc/yum.repos.d/ Get /etc/yum.repos.d/fedora-chromium-stable.repo file from the net: wget http://repos.fedorapeople.org/repos/spot/chromium/fedora-chromium-stable.repo Install Chromium: yum install chromium Type Y to confirm. It's done!